


【Tmonger】花瓣雨

by imfuckinglovely



Series: Tmonger [4]
Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 15:04:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16621259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imfuckinglovely/pseuds/imfuckinglovely
Summary: 极短pwp，快乐荡妇





	【Tmonger】花瓣雨

他刚往自己屁股里塞进了一块软膏，打算像以前那样偷偷溜去红灯区。可是在外读书的大皇子不知为什么，一声招呼都不打地就突然回来了，回来后还偏偏要第一个见自己的弟弟。erik不得不匆忙藏起自己的面具和那身根本遮蔽不了多少身体的衣服，换上扣子直勒到喉咙的长袍，假装无事发生地正襟危坐。

天呐，该死。erik坐在椅子上，手指紧张地直抠扶手上的花纹。要是往常，他早就钻进不知道哪家妓院里，剥下自己带子似的内裤，摇晃着屁股央求路过的嫖客宠幸一下自己饥渴的小穴了。然而现在他不得不并拢着双腿，像个第一次和未婚夫见面的雏儿淑女一样把膝盖紧紧地挤在一起。

软膏已经完全化开了，而tchalla还在亲切地向他问话。erik痒得要死，像有一千瓣羽毛在搔他的皮肤，难受得他不住地在椅子上蹭来蹭去。他的穴口泥泞不堪，像等待被使用的妓女一样饥渴地一翕一张，贪心地想要吞进内裤后面缀的那几颗珠子。而那些催情的分子正从他的肠壁渗入他的身体，从里到外地把他烧起来。他的手指难耐地研磨着扶手上的花瓣浮雕，好像再多用力点，他的手指钻进的就不是金属质地的花苞，而是自己潮湿柔软的屁股。

tchalla还在没完没了地说话，但到底讲了什么erik一概不知，他直勾勾地盯着tchalla不断张合的厚嘴唇，其他一切都抛到九霄云外。

“erik你不舒服吗 ？”tchalla终于发现了erik的异常，凑过去摸着他的肩膀询问。

太近了，大脑想要控制erik的舌头，让他别说出什么糟糕又淫荡的话，结果就忘了去控制他的胳膊，erik立刻伸手向后去安慰自己空虚寂寞的小洞。大脑这时反应过来了，同时抓住了他的舌头和胳膊，但这势必就忽略了他的双腿还能动。erik站了起来，在自己大脑反应过来之前跌跌撞撞地扑进了tchalla的怀里，直直地把tchalla扑到了地上。

“erik你怎么了？”

tchalla仰躺在地上，困惑又担心地抬头问他。但erik已经没空去在意了，他的欲望消灭了理智，他连顾解开tchalla的长袍去欣赏自己堂兄迷人的胸肌和腹部都顾不上了。erik解开tchalla的裤带，不顾他的反抗一口含了下去。

哦天呐，豹神在上，他终于得到了！

很快tchalla推拒的手就插进了erik的头发，抚摸着自己堂弟的脑袋鼓励他给自己进行一个又一个的深喉。许久没得到发泄的tchalla根本扛不过erik在红灯区里假扮男妓的经验，粗喘着射进了他的嘴里。erik如数吞下，像刚从沙漠里逃出来幸存者一样去舔舐那些仅有的精液，好像那是什么能洗涤罪恶的圣水，能把他从欲火砭骨的地狱里解救出来。

tchalla清醒了一点，想到刚刚自己着了魔似的把erik的头向下按就忍不住地脸红。但erik显然没打算就这么结束，和往常相比这不过是个小小的前菜，就算豹女神今天只赏赐了他一根阴茎，他怎么也得把两个小洞都填满精液才行。

“操我，tchalla，快点用力操我。”erik像发情的母狗一样跪趴在地上，屁股高高撅起来送到tchalla面前，一手撑地一手掰着自己的屁股求他让自己骚浪的小穴尝尝被阴茎填满的滋味。

“求你了，快操我。”erik看tchalla没反应，又把屁股向后蹭了蹭，用可怜兮兮的眼神回头去看tchalla，连声音都带了一丝委屈的哭腔。

“啊！嗯啊……对，用力。”tchalla的阴茎终于操了进来。阴茎，又热又硬的阴茎，又粗又大的阴茎，erik无数次在心里感叹阴茎的美妙。tchalla操得又狠又准，比那些特意吃了药才来操他的客人还要粗暴和激烈，erik觉得自己在云端迅速降落，而tchalla的阴茎是他在气流中颠簸的唯一支撑。

“操我tchalla，我是个廉价的婊子。”erik兴奋地尖叫，摸着tchalla的屁股鼓励他继续使用自己。

“闭嘴。”tchalla狠狠地掌掴他的屁股。这个不听话的堂弟放荡得毫无廉耻，而自己居然就这样毫无定力地顺了他的意思，tchalla不知道在生谁的气，平日里的温柔王子一下子成了性爱暴君。但屁股上的疼痛反而刺激得erik更加兴奋，不仅夹紧了屁股，连带自己那没用的阴茎都抖动了一下。erik顾不上用含自己手指来解决嘴里没有阴茎的空虚，胡言乱语着向自己的堂兄表示自己是个多么离不开男人阴茎的下贱货，引得tchalla一次又一次地掌掴，啪啪的拍打声混着erik大声的淫叫在空荡的房间里不断回荡。

乳白色的精液从屁股里缓缓流出来，erik急忙抓到自己皱皱巴巴的内裤，用那几颗装饰用的珠子塞到自己屁股里。“我会好好含着的。”erik饕足地蹭蹭tchalla，后知后觉地咬了一口堂兄完美的胸肌。


End file.
